metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid talk:FAQ
If you have any more questions, feel free to post them here.--Richard1990 talk 17:36, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Major Update Major update needed. For one, the links aren't even those colors anymore (unless you are on monobook, but then you probably wouldn't need this in the first place). The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:10, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I know I wasn't asked or anything, but maybe we should make a "Who's in charge around here?". Y'know, link it to the staff page. 01:23, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Ironically I asked you right as you were in the middle of making that suggestion. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:24, April 23, 2012 (UTC) And, even more ironically, I sent you a message saying the exact same thing, then came back and saw you wrote what's above. 01:31, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Irony-ception. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:32, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Whaddaya think of my question? 01:33, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Good, I added it to the page. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:34, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::Haha, first to make a suggestion that works! Maybe, "What are Categeories and how do I Use Them?", or something like that??? 01:39, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::How about we'll wait for a bunch of suggestions to accumulate, and knock a whole bunch of them at once. I'll suggest the same for pictures and templates. Keep them coming. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:46, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Questions to be added to the page Note to add descriptions for all kinds of editors, not just for the particular mode you edit with. #"What are categories and how do I use them?" #"How do I add pictures to articles?" #"What are templates and how do I use them?" #"How do I add a heading?" #"How do I check my edit count?" #"What are forums?" #"Why am I the only one adding questions?What is a 'protected page'?" #"What can admins/bureaucrats/rollbackers do?" (I suppose this could be added to the "Who's in Charge Around Here?" quez.) #"What is the penalty for vandalizing?" ^Is this too much? A little overwhelming? 03:19, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Suggestions for FAQs How do I add links? How do I sign talk pages? How do I add different font sizes? How do I visit talk pages? What is Source/Visual mode? How do I contact other users? How do I use IRC? How do I undo edits? What are the different jobs (Admin, Rollback, etc.)? How do I create categories? How do I rename pages? I'll probably think of more eventualy. Out. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:12, April 23, 2012 (UTC) H4's suggestions Here are suggestions I could probably think of: *What's the difference between Oasis and Monobook skins? *How do I create a new page? *Why was my image deleted? *How do I delete a page or an image? *What are Blogs? *How do I report vandalism? *How do I add a license tag to the image? *How do I add a Gallery to articles? *What are the limits of uploading fanart images? *How do I archive my talk page? *What is a Rollback feature? -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] (Talk) ( ) (Blogs) 20:02, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good to me. Speaking of questions, is the FAQ page open for regulars like me to edit? MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 20:09, April 23, 2012 (UTC) My suggestions: #Who can I contact with questions? #What do the licenses on images mean? #What content do/don't I need to cite? #How do I use the advanced search tools? #What can/can't I post on my userpage/my blog page/talk pages? #Where can I go to find the names of patrollers/admins/bureaucrats? #How do I use Wikitroid IRC? "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 20:56, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Wow, thanks for all the suggestions guys! I'll start setting up some answers to these. Be sure to post some more if you think of some. --''The Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 22:14, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Question This isn't a suggestion, it's an actual question: How do I upload an image to my page without uploading it to Wikitroid (if possible)? FangSylux 09:48, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey guys, sorry for invading the recent activity page, but what are we going to do about the Wikitroid YouTube page? There's only two videos uploaded and no activity in years. Is the person who created it still active here? Dunno, but maybe it could be a shared account for all the admins here. And maybe we could ask ShadowMario3 to upload some of his stuff there too? Just a suggestion. FangSylux 10:39, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Also, I suscribed :3 Well, now it's both. And it isn't possible. I used a picof the troll face, and RoyBoyX (who was blocked) complained a crap load about it. >.< And does ShadowMario3 edit wikitroid? MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 14:14, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Actually, the RoyBoyX on YouTube is not the Roy here, the one here is the younger brother of the one there. FangSylux 22:46, April 24, 2012 (UTC) If the image has any relation at all to Metroid, but it isn't official media, all you need to do is add correct licensing to the image (usually the tag, check Wikitroid:Images for more info). If you're not sure, you can always hotlink an image from another site. To do that, just copy-paste the web address of the image itself without any square brackets around it. Like this: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/5/5b/Goose_attack.jpg/250px-Goose_attack.jpg Typing that will result in the image here. And that's it! No need to upload. (Just make sure your image is the size you need!) As for the Wikitroid channel on Youtube, we're still working on that. MG sent an email to the owner through the channel, but I don't know if he ever got a response. ShadowMario3... I have no idea. --''The Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 20:45, April 24, 2012 (UTC) http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/5/5b/Goose_attack.jpg/250px-Goose_attack.jpg But.... what would we need a YouTube channel for? RoyBoyX has a YouTube channel... I wonder if he will let us use his... XD MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 20:55, April 24, 2012 (UTC) We'd mostly use it when a new game begins to come out, like if we need to post updates or previews. --''The Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 21:00, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 21:14, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :It'd be the official place to put any videos to go onto the site and such. I have in fact not gotten a response back. I'll talk to FL about the possibility of contacting youtube... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:50, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 21:56, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :Fang, please place all new comments at the bottom of a section. And I did read that. Makes you wonder. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:59, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :@MarioGalaxy2433g5 Sorry. Also, "And I did read that. Makes you wonder.", was that about Roy? It's just I commented here alot XP @The Exterminator, thanks dude. Sorry it took me so long to respond. I kinda forgot FangSylux 08:59, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :*It was about Roy. Read the channel description again, particularly the part about the username. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 12:26, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "Note to people:'' I do not have a Wikitroid account! I'm the older bro of the guy there, he reused my name. And before you start pestering me whether it's me or my bro on, you should know that he doesn't use this account. Very often. Though he's going to upload a video when Other M comes out."'' - That guy''' I find it odd that the Roy over there has no activity outside of YouTube, but other than that I don't see anything suspicious. Care to explain? FangSylux 01:09, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::"he reused my name." The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:12, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Are you implying that they are the same? I don't know Roy all that well, but I don't see why someone would do that. Even if he used PM to communicate with a user here, or to plot some malicious plan, no-one would know. We should probably delete this discussion and take it to YouTube. FangSylux 01:18, June 13, 2012 (UTC) 101% Glitch Is there a page on the 101% glitch? If there is I can't find it, and if there isn't can I make one (it won't be very good)? FangSylux 22:51, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :This isn't exactly the page for that. Also, it is probably included in sequence breaking. Though it should also be mentioned in the room it is performed in. (Though something similar can be performed in Corruption). The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:59, April 24, 2012 (UTC)